


The Bond with Dragons

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Dragonheart (1996), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco is Alive, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, cross-over, post httyd2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: In an alternate universe where Draco is given new life after his sacrifice to help rebuild with the dragons that had survived Bowen's hatred, in need of hope for the new world they are trying to make they take to the skies and find Berk and the hope they needed.Story is hopefully better than the summary.





	The Bond with Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually astounded that this has not been done yet that I've seen. I LOVE Dragonheart (NOT the sequels...just no, sorry to anyone who actually liked them.). I also loved the HTTYD films. Thus the cross-over only I seem to have wanted.
> 
> This was written as a one-shot for fun but I may attempt a second story that expounds on Draco and Toothless' fabricated past, not sure yet.

**Dragonheart belongs to Universal Studios and HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and the original author of the series whose name I have since forgotten and I have yet to read the books (I will eventually but this is strictly movie verse HTTYD).**

* * *

 

 

Hiccup had never seen such a dragon as the one that flew past Berk that morning. The dragon had a 40-foot wingspan at least and was a majestic blend of browns, tans and bronze with several bony horns protruding from a regal face. The dragon was currently engaged in what he swore was conversation with the man sitting upon their back. The man was maybe thirty-six to his eyes with dirty blond hair and dark clothing mixed with blackened leather armor in places. What amazed Hiccup most was that the dragon had no equipment upon them and yet the rider could hold on with ease and acted as an extra set of eyes. Toothless was also watching this strange dragon, curiously as he bounded over to Hiccup with his harness hanging from the nigh fury’s teeth as he butted Hiccup’s shoulders.

 

“Okay buddy, I get the hint. You wanna race the new dragon.”

 

Toothless made a sound of positive affirmation as he excitably hopped around before allowing a laughing Hiccup to get him set up and ready to go. Within five minutes they had taken off, zipping past the newcomers. The redhead did not expect what he heard mere seconds after their flyby.

 

“Oh, you want to challenge me ‘hatchling’? Let us hope that’s not a decision your rider regrets!”

 

The deep voice laughed as it resonated like thunder, the dragon himself the source as his own rider only laughed patting the large beasts’ neck.

 

“Go easy on them Draco, we’ve hardly come this far from home just to start a war for your entertainment.”

 

The dragon laughed again as a single beat of powerful wings propelled them forward in pursuit. Toothless darted and weaved, leaning and moving with Hiccup as they tried to outmaneuver the larger dragon. Neither of them expected how nimble an acrobat the older dragon was nor how knowledgable his rider of how to keep him from hitting things that could slow him down. Eventually the sounds of a roaring crowd from below let them know their race was now a spectacle and Hiccup was sure he could see his mother making bets with Gobber and Astrid.

 

Toothless was slowly waning and Hiccup knew they’d have to stop soon. What astounded him further was how much stamina this opponent seemed to have that he could remain airborne and yet not seem as tired as the younger dragon. Finally realizing they were beaten, Hiccup laughed as he brought Toothless up side to side so he could address the two newcomers properly.

 

“Why don’t the two of you come down and rest? We know when we’re beat.”

 

“What do you think Draco? Does this look like a good enough place to take a breather?” The man asked, looking rather weary and travel worn now that Hiccup could see him face to face. The man’s blue eyes looked far older than the man himself who was now sort of slouching relaxed in his spot in front of the large powerful bat-like wings that kept the dragon airborne to begin with. Draco seemed to consider this, looking over blindspot to address the man in a way Hiccup hadn’t expected: as an equal.

 

“I think that age is finally catching up to you Bowen.” The dragon teased as he readied to land after flying by and spotting a clearing large enough to account for his considerable size compared to the various smaller species, many he had not seen since he himself was but a hatchling. Not even five minutes after Draco landed he was surrounded by what must have been every dragon that was on this small island-village and laughing as they all seemed to welcome him but none so enthusiastic as the rare black dragon that was now sitting on tops of his head rubbing against him. A small dragon he had not seen in nearly twenty years.  
“I’ll take it you know our mysterious racing companion then?”

 

“Yes, though it seems he has a given name now. When I last saw this little trouble-maker he was no bigger than a human newborn. So you are the young human who managed to annihilate dragon slaying in this region of the world. For that you have my gratitude.” Draco said, bowing his head slightly to acknowledge Hiccup a smile on his feature. Bowen laughed as he slid down from his partner’s back, careful of being whacked by the smaller dragon’s tail.

 

“You have mine as well. I’m Bowen and this talkative menace to sheep is Draco.”

 

“I’m Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, just Hiccup though. The affectionate terror is Toothless. Welcome to Berk.”

 

Bowen and Draco soon found themselves with newfound friends and knew that Berk would always have a place in their hearts as a place that represented what they were trying to achieve at home and with it newfound hope in the possibility of a powerful bond between mankind and their dragon brethren.


End file.
